Rayon de soleil
by Chiiyo86
Summary: Le soleil n'est décidément pas l'ami de Dean.


Note: _Nouvelle offrande pour cette semaine, ce one shot a d'abord été écrit en anglais pour le "Hurt/Comfort Comment Fic Meme" sur spngenlove. Le défi était le suivant (je traduis): "Dean attrape un méchant coup de soleil." Pauvre Dean._

Disclaimer: _Rien de ce qui concerne Supernatural ne m'appartient._

_--  
_

Il n'avait rien remarqué, tout d'abord. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi dans les bois, à la recherche du corps de Maynard Sidebottoms, un nom qui était une source d'amusement sans fin pour Dean. Il y avait du vent qui rafraîchissait l'air et apaisait la brûlure du soleil. Il n'avait rien senti du tout.

Mais ils étaient maintenant de retour au motel. Sam lui jeta un regard, et s'exclama avec du rire dans la voix : « Waouh, mon vieux, t'es tout rouge !

- N'importe quoi », rétorqua Dean par réflexe, mais il alla tout de même dans la salle de bain pour se regarder dans le miroir.

Effectivement, il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Son front, son nez, ses joues. Son cou, aussi, surtout à l'endroit où il rejoignait ses épaules. Un très mauvais pressentiment l'envahit, et il baissa les yeux sur lui-même, pour constater que la peau de ses bras était d'un rouge vif. Il y avait pire : par un désastreux concours de circonstance, tous ses jeans s'étaient retrouvés sales en même temps, et il s'était vu contraint de mettre un vieux short, car c'était ça ou se balader en sous-vêtements. En conséquence, ses jambes étaient rouge écrevisse, de ses chevilles jusqu'à un peu au-dessus du genou.

« Merde ! jura-t-il à voix basse. Putain de merde ! »

Maintenant qu'il en avait conscience, il sentait la chaleur se dégager de sa peau, comme s'il avait de la fièvre. Non seulement il avait l'air complètement ridicule, mais il savait qu'il allait bientôt en baver.

Il sortit de la salle de bain. Sam le regarda de la tête aux pieds, et laissa échapper un sifflement.

« Retourne-toi », demanda-t-il.

Dean se contenta de lui adresser un regard noir, alors Sam lui tourna autour, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures avec intérêt et amusement, comme s'il était une putain d'attraction de cirque.

« Tu t'es pas loupé, commenta-t-il.

- Je t'emmerde. »

Sam l'ignora superbement.

« Tu devrais aller te doucher, conseilla-t-il. Je vais aller acheter de la crème pour tes coups de soleil. »

Il jeta un dernier regard à Dean avant de partir, un petit sourire aux lèvres, parce que bien sûr il n'avait pas de coups de soleil, l'enfoiré. Il était bronzé, lui.

Dean attendit quelques minutes, se lamentant sur sa malchance, l'injustice de son sort, et est-ce que Dieu le détestait ou quoi, avant de retourner dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla lentement en grommelant une litanie de jurons. Sa peau le tirait, maintenant, et était sensible au toucher. Le moindre frôlement de vêtement était douloureux, le faisait se mordre la lèvre. Ce n'était rien, cependant, comparé à ce qu'il ressentit quand il laissa l'eau couler le long de son corps.

Dean poussa un hurlement de douleur.

« Dean ? », appela Sam, d'une voix teintée d'inquiétude.

Car il était déjà revenu, évidemment. Il pouvait être plus rapide que l'éclair, quand il le voulait.

« Tout va bien ! » cria-t-il. Il grimaça en entendant la tonalité un peu aigue de sa voix.

« T'es sûr ? Parce que t'as glapi comme un cochon qu'on égorge.

- Mais pas du tout ! Fous-moi la paix, maintenant ! Je peux pas avoir un peu d'intimité quand je suis dans la salle de bain ?

- Ok, t'énerve pas. »

Dean serra les dents, et tourna le robinet d'eau chaude jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit tiède, presque froide, avant de commencer enfin à se laver. La douleur de ses coups de soleil était de nouveau supportable, mais le contact de l'eau froide sur son torse, ses cuisses et son pénis le faisait frissonner. Il marmonnait sans interruption :

« Putain de soleil, enfoiré de Maynard Sidebottoms, c'est quoi ce nom débile, d'ailleurs, enfoiré de _Sam… »_

Il se sécha en tamponnant précautionneusement sa peau avec la serviette, mais même ça lui faisait mal. Se rhabiller fut une véritable épreuve, au point qu'il fut tenté un moment de ne pas le faire et de se balader à poil. Quand il quitta enfin la salle de bain, il se mouvait avec la lenteur d'un vieux de quatre-vingts ans.

Il s'assit sur le lit le plus proche, et Sam s'approcha, un tube dans les mains. Il n'y avait plus traces de moquerie dans son expression, et son front était plissé par l'inquiétude.

« Dean, murmura-t-il en regardant de plus près les brûlures. C'est assez sérieux.

- Tu crois que je m'en rends pas compte ? Met-toi au travail. »

Sam étala la crème, une connerie avec de l'aloe vera, en faisant doucement des cercles sur sa peau rouge. Dean savait que son frère essayait de faire attention, mais même ce simple contact était pénible. Chaque fois que Sam le voyait grimacer, il allait encore plus lentement, alors l'opération prit une éternité et les laissa tous les deux crevés.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Dean était étendu dans son lit, incapable de s'endormir en dépit de la fatigue. Il se sentait collant, sa peau était en feu, et il ne parvenait pas à trouver de position qui ne soit pas douloureuse.

Il était tellement accaparé par son malheur qu'il ne faisait pas attention à la respiration de Sam et le croyait endormi, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende soupirer.

« Tu n'arrive pas à dormir, n'est-ce pas ? chuchota Sam.

- Ça fait un mal de chien.

- Je sais. Si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit pour que tu te sentes mieux, tu sais que…

- C'est bon, Sam. Faut que tu dormes.

- Hmm. » Dean entendit un bruit de froissement de draps. « Je… Pardon d'avoir rigolé.

- T'as abusé, c'est vrai, admit Dean. Mais je suis miséricordieux et je te pardonne. J'aurais fait la même chose, si ce n'est que toi tu bronzes, espèce de connard. »

Sam étouffa un rire.

« Ouais. La prochaine fois, tu mettras de la crème solaire.

- Oh, crois-moi, j'ai retenu la leçon. Maintenant laisse-moi souffrir en paix. Dors.

- Bonne nuit, Dean.

- Tu veux pas que je te lise une histoire pour t'endormir, non plus ? Morveux. » Après un moment de silence, il ajouta : « Bonne nuit. »


End file.
